1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an audio system, and more particularly, to an audio controller that may be used with a seatback speaker.
2. Related Art
Speakers mounted in a vehicle seatback convert electrical signals into sound. The sound may provide entertainment through music or provide information through instructions or directions. In some speaker systems, it may be desirable to receive sound through a direct path to the front of a listener. The sound may use two or more separate channels that give the sound a more natural distribution.
It is also desirable to filter, mix, or switch audio signals that are converted into sound through a seatback speaker. These signals may be used in a navigation system in which only a driver may need to hear navigational instructions. Such a system may enable a listener to hear a signal clearly without interfering with the sounds heard by other listeners.